Warlock and His Witch
by Dragon King Acnologia
Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge had to marry Shirley Fenette, even though he doesn't want to and just sees her as a friend. One day he sees C.C outside of his house where she stands in the rain with no umbrella. He decides to go outside and escort her home to her place. What he don't know is that his decision will change his life forever.


Summary: Lelouch Lamperouge had to marry Shirley Fenette, even though he doesn't want to and just sees her as a friend. One day he sees C.C outside of his house where she stands in the rain with no umbrella. He decides to go outside and escort her home to her place. What he _don't know _is that his decision will change his life forever.

**Warlock and His Witch**

The window was wet from the rain that poured down outside. The sky was colored grey of dark clouds and outside on the streets people tried to get away from the rain by running in under buildings. Some people walked with umbrellas over their heads and some had nothing except for a cap.

A sigh could be heard in the darkened room where a lonely young man sat alone. His raven hair seemed to shine in the light from the candles that stood on a small table next to his bed where he sat in the darkness. In his eyes, which were violet color, you could see how lonely he was. Something was missing in his life, but he didn't know what yet.

The door behind him opened and someone with small, easy footsteps walked towards him. It was a woman whose name was Marianne Lamperouge and mother to Lelouch Lamperouge, the boy that sat on the bed and watched out through the window. Marianne laid her hand on her son's shoulder and looked at him with the typical mother gaze "I am worried about you. Lelouch, what's the matter? You've been so quiet these last days. Is it something you want to tell me?"

Lelouch shook his head slowly as if he wasn't listening or was somewhere else. "No mom, I am just … thinking. It feels as if something's missing in my life."

"Missing? What do you mean, sweety?" Lelouch sighed and looked up at his mother that he loved so much.

"I am not sure, mom. But …" Lelouch interrupted himself, as if he wasn't sure how he should contain the sentence. "Even since I have found out that Shirley's father told you that he would be happy if I married Shirley I have been having a strange feeling … As if someone or something wants to tell me something" Lelouch said with sad voice and looked out through the window once again. Marianne stared at her son for some seconds before she founded the strength to talk again.

"But my son, you know how important this wedding is! It will help Shirley a lot and you know that. She hasn't had such an easy life with hitting you know, plus that you two have known each other since you were just small cubs, Lelouch. She has always been watching up to you."

Now the raven haired teen got angry and sat up so the light from the candles almost died down. They casted shadows in the room before they lay down in the state they've been in before Lelouch had stood up.

"Mom, isn't that my decision to make?! Of course I care about Shirley, she's my friend but I don't like her in that way! Why the hell shall I marry someone I don't even love?" Lelouch literally screamed in his mother's face by now. "Neither you or dad can make those decisions for me, they are my own ones and both of you know that!"

"Lelouch Lamperouge, now you calm down! Just so you know it, I and your dad have already decided for you. You and Shirley shall get married in the church two months from today, either you like it or not. Your father, I and Joseph have been discussing this subject this whole evening and we all three agree to that it would make Shirley good if you marry her." Marianne turned around and walked towards the door. When she reached it she turned around and watched her paralyzed son with a sad gaze. "Lelouch, I am not doing this because I want to hurt you. I am doing it for your own good."

When the door closed behind Marianne it got awfully quiet in the room. Lelouch stared paralyzed at the door from where his mother just had disappeared from. She couldn't be serious about this, nor could she …?

"Why would mom and dad do something like this to me? They can't force me to marry Shirley. I don't even love her that way! She's my friend, nothing else and will so be. I know that she probably have more then friendly feelings towards me, but I can't pretend I have them back towards her just to please my mom, dad and Joseph … It's not right for none of us." Lelouch shook his head and sighed.

He walked back to the window and looked out. Now the rain had gone from drizzle to pouring rain. It was as good as empty on the street except for a couple and a lonely young lime haired girl that stood on the other side of the street with no umbrella or something else that could cover her from the heavy rain. Her gaze was attached to the ground and her hair laid as pasted towards her face. She shook and Lelouch could see, probably because of the cold rain.

"Why is she just standing there, like a statue? She'll catch a cold if she stands there much longer" Lelouch said to himself and made a decision that would change his life forever.

He ran downstairs and grabbed an umbrella that hung in the hallway. He also putted on a jacket and shoes before he opened the door. He released the barrier that held in the umbrella and laid it over his head. Then he walked over the street towards the girl which still stood in the same position as when Lelouch last had seen her.

"Hi there, why are you standing here in the rain all alone with no umbrella? You're gonna catch a cold if you stay here much longer."

The girl looked up at him with a surprised look in her eyes. At first she didn't answer, just looked at Lelouch. When she answered it was with a whispering and weak voice. "Hi … I am standing here because I love the rain. I always feel so relaxed when I stand outside and let the rain pour down on me, like now …"

Lelouch smiled lightly and placed himself next to the girl. He laid the umbrella over their heads so they wouldn't get wet. "Hey, why don't you follow me to a drier place? You should change clothes before you catch a cold. Why don't you show me where you live? A girl like you shall not walk around alone this late."

The girl shook her head slowly and looked down on the ground. "Thanks, but you don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I am sure that you can, but I wanna be a gentleman and escort you home. Don't worry, I won't try anything" Lelouch said and laid his hand on the girls shoulder. "By the way, I didn't catch your name. Mine is Lelouch Lamperouge, what's yours?"

"Nice to meet you Lelouch, I am Cecilia Celeste, just call me C.C. Alright then, now when you asked so kindly and even took the time to introduce yourself, I guess I could let you follow me home. But I will have to warn you; if you try anything stupid I am afraid you will regret it" She answered with a small smirk on her lips.

Lelouch laughed and laid his arm over C.C's shoulders. "So, which way shall we go, Miss C.C, to get to your house?" A smile appeared on the lime-haired girl's lips and she let Lelouch have his arm around her. In some strange way it felt … good. As if Lelouch always had done like this to her.

"Well, I don't live in a house, really. It's more an apartment you can say. We shall go straight forward first until the road cuts, then we shall go to the right."

By now both Lelouch and C.C had begun to walk while C.C had been telling the way, but Lelouch almost stopped when he understood which way they were about to walk to. He swallowed and tried to calm himself down since he didn't want to scare C.C. But it was too late, C.C had already noticed that something was wrong.

"Lelouch what's it? Is there something wrong?"

"Oh … Not really, C.C … It's just that … Do you know a person that's called 'Shirley Fenette' where you live?" Lelouch didn't dare to look at C.C in case she would see on him what he was feeling towards maybe meeting C.C.

"Hmm … I think I have heard that name before but I don't know her if that's what you mean. Why do you wonder?"

_'Because I don't want to meet her since she's going to ask a lot of questions and probably tell you that I am going to marry her in two months from today__'_. Lelouch thought and sighed deep. He felt such an urge to tell everything for C.C, but he didn't know how to start. "She's … a friend to my family. I have known her since I was a small child. My parents and Shirley's father are really good friends."

C.C looked up to Lelouch as she thought she had heard a small tone of sadness in his voice, but why he sounded so sad about it she couldn't tell. If she just could be able to look into his eyes she might found out the answer. But since Lelouch just looked straight forward it was kinda hard to get a good look of them.

"We're here" C.C said and pointed on a white house with four floors of windows. "I live on the 2nd floor, right there." Lelouch let a small sigh of relief escape his mouth. Thank goodness, C.C didn't live in the same apartment as Shirley, she lived two houses away. C.C had probably just seen Shirley when she walked by sometimes.

"Well, I guess that's it then. I escorted you home as I promised I would." Lelouch gave C.C a small smirk and turned around when a small hand laid down on his shoulder.

"Lelouch… Don't go yet, I want to invite you in. How does it sound with a cup of coffee as 'thank you for escorting me home'?" Lelouch turned his head and watched C.C that once again stood in the rain with no protection. Her clothes were all wet again and her head once again pressed towards her face. Lelouch felt how his eyes seemed to drag themselves towards C.C's, as if some kind of strange powers forced him to look in C.C's golden eyes. In the darkness that was they looked so calm and they were so….

**B****eautiful**

Suddenly the raven-haired teen felt such a strong urge to hug C.C and never let her go that it actually surprised him. He just wanted to tell this young and still unknown woman everything. About the marriage, how lonely he felt, how something seemed to miss in his life … and more.

Instead he gave the green-haired girl a smile and nodded. "Thank you, C.C. That sounds like a wonderful idea. Shall I escort you to your apartment door as well?"

C.C laughed which Lelouch thought was cute and bent down her knee and grabbed the sides of her wet clothes. "Thank you, Lelouch. That would be wonderful and very kind of you."

Lelouch lifted up his arm towards C.C that took it and so they walked to the entrance door. Lelouch opened it to C.C after he had shaken of the most of the water from the umbrella. They took the stairs up to C.C's apartment and when they reached it C.C took up a key from her jeans pocket which she used to open the door.

A small whistle escaped Lelouch's mouth after he had closed the door behind him and lifted his head. In the hallway it wasn't so much to see, just jackets and shoes, but that wasn't why Lelouch had whistled liking either. In the living room, which also used as bedroom, C.C had the most beautiful view Lelouch had ever seen. From the window you could look out over the open sea that now was dark blue and made small circles from the rain that fell down over it.

"Wow, Cecilia… Talk about view …" He said and walked over to the window. She came out from the kitchen with two cups of coffee in her hands and smiled by the sight that met her.

"Isn't it nice, Lelouch? You shall know how many times I've been sitting on my bed and watched out from that window. It's just so nice to think of something else for a while, don't you think?"

By those words Lelouch managed to let go of the window. He instead turned his gaze to C.C and looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you serious with me now? I do the same thing myself when I have a lot things to do or think of."

C.C laughed and gave the coffee to him. "I am not so surprised by hearing that, since I have seen you do that many times. You live over there, right?" She pointed with a finger on a grey house that could hardly been seen from the rain, only a small white window.

"Wow, so you mean that you have been … watching me from over here?" He watched C.C with a gaze that said everything about how he felt right now.

**Surprised**

"It's not like you think, Lelouch. It was a real coincident that I saw you that first time. I don't even know why I looked at your window when I did it, but when I did the first thing I saw was your face. You looked so lost in thoughts and … lonely."

"Yeah … I am kinda lonely even though people around me don't think I am just because my family is rich since my dad is the only really good doctor around here." Lelouch couldn't help that a small tone of bitterness founded its way out of him when he talked.

"My goodness, you're him!" C.C looked at Lelouch with wide eyes and a hand covered her mouth. "You are Charles Lamperouge's son … I'm so sorry, I didn't know …"

"Please, don't start, Cecilia. I have heard enough of those things already in my life. All I want is to be treated like a normal person, not some kind of God. I have already had enough of that by now …" To Lelouch's big surprise tears begun to fall down his cheeks.

"Shh, it's alright, Lelouch. I am sorry" C.C said and laid her arms around Natsu in a hug.

**xxxLLCCxxx**

"Hi, Lulu!" Shirley waved and walked up next to Lelouch. She had a big smile on her face and her eyes sparkled.

"Oh, hi … How are you today, Shirley?" Lelouch watched her with sad eyes. She was a really beautiful and innocent young girl that a lot of guys in his own age would like to have. Something that Lelouch would be really happy for if it actually could happen.

"I am feeling great! I just can't wait till next week when the wedding is going to happen. Aren't you excited, Lulu?" Shirley completely obvious the sadness Lelouch felt right now.

"I guess I am …" Lelouch shivered by the thought. It was only one week left until the wedding and he still hadn't been able to tell Shirley about his feelings towards it. He had just pretend he was as happy as she was, but the more closer the wedding day approached the harder it was to keep that happy face up.

Shirley grabbed Lelouch's arm and looked up at him. "Lulu, I have noticed that you aren't home so much nowadays. What are you doing all days? I have heard rumors about that you are staying over a lot by a woman named Cecilia Celeste. She lives just some house away from me, right?"

"Yes, she's a friend of me. Does it bother you that I am with her?" Lelouch asked and looked at the orange-haired girl with a raised eyebrow.

The girl shook her head. "No, she seems to be a really nice, Lulu. As long as she doesn't try anything I am happy if you have a friend that can help you."

Lelouch gave Shirley a small smile and nodded. C.C had helped him more then he thought was possible. Even since that rainy day soon two months ago Lelouch had never felt alone or sad, the other way around. He had been laughing and smiling more then he had done for months. That girl made him whole, filled that hole that had been building in his chest with caring

**And ****love**

Lelouch hadn't tell C.C or Shirley, but he was suspecting that he had fallen in love with C.C, the lonely girl he had met outside in the rain and followed home for a cup of hot coffee. The unknown girl that knew exactly how he felt. But Lelouch also aware that their love wouldn't be accepted, it was forbidden. His mom and dad would go crazy if they founded it out, so he just pretended to them that they were friends. Or no, that was not right. Lelouch hadn't seen any signs from C.C that told him that she loved him back. Maybe she just wanted to be friends, maybe not. If he wanted to found out that answer he would have to ask her or show his feelings towards her and then see what she did.

"Shirley, I'm sorry, but I gotta go now. I will catch up with you later today, okay?" Lelouch took Shirley's hand and kissed it gently, just the way a gentleman should treat his wife.

Shirley of course, blushed and nodded. "Of course, Lulu, I understand. See you later then" Shirley curtsied and gave Lelouch a small kiss on the mouth - which he didn't respond to. "See you later, Lulu."

"See you later, Shirley" Lelouch replied and bowed. After that he turned around and began his journey to the beach beneath his house where he and C.C had decided to meet up just this sunny afternoon.

When he came down to the beach he sat down on a bench that stood all alone some meters from the waves that swept in on the brown sand beneath his feet's. The view of the sea made Lelouch calm and he almost forgot his problems. But just almost.

"Hi there, I thought you wouldn't come." A voice made Lelouch jumped where he sat, lost in the sight of the sea. He turned his head and saw C.C sit on the bench's flat tabletop above his shoulders. She wore a white sleeveless blouse with blue skirt and black boots. The wind blew her hair back and forth and the sight of C.C this free dressed, but at the same time up dressed, made Lelouch love her even more since she was so beautiful.

"Heh, how should I be able not to come, witch? You know that these moments I have with you is the ones I can call happy and relaxing. Haven't I told you many times that I feel free when I am with you?" Lelouch used a nickname that he gave to her a week ago as he looked up with an arrogant smirk on C.C.

C.C just laughed and shook her head while she looked out at the sea. "I know, Warlock. You've been telling me that so many times that I almost can your little "speech" in and out. But I am really happy to hear that I can make you happy."

It got quiet. The only sounds that could be heard were the sound from the waves that swept up from the sea to the beach and the birds singing. Lelouch looked up at C.C's beautiful face and felt how much he really wanted to stroke her cheek, lay his arms around her and never let her go.

As if the green-haired girl had read his thoughts she looked down at Lelouch with a smile that soon disappeared when she looked in to his eyes. In them she saw what her friend had wanted to tell her for such a long time but didn't have the courage to speak out loud of.

Lelouch made his move. He stood up and sat down next to C.C on the bench where he took her hands. Then he looked her deep into the eyes before he said the words he had wanted to say for days. "I love you, Cecilia Celeste" and kissed her on the lips gently.

To his big surprise, Lelouch felt how C.C kissed him back, that her lips actually pressed against his own ones. A warmth he never had felt before filled him and made him happy, it felt wonderful. It felt as if … that something he had been missing, now finally was founded.

Lelouch knew right in that moment that from now on he would never be able to marry Shirley Fenette since he had finally founded the women in his life. Why did he care about what his parents or Shirley's father said? This was the sign he had been waiting for, the sign that would show him what he was supposed to do.

After the kiss was broken the both young teenagers hugged each other tight. No one of them wanted to release the other since that would only result in that the warmth they felt would disappear, but also because of that the wall that had been keeping them apart also would build up again.

**The wall between rich and poor.**

Lelouch looked at Lelouch with sad eyes. "Lelouch, this is wrong … I know that you are going to marry Shirley in one week. Even if I love you and would love to have you next to me forever, I can't just steal you from Shirley. It's wrong, you and me."

Lelouch stroked C.C on her cheeks slowly. "Cecilia, I don't care. I love you, not Shirley. She's my friend, nothing else. My parents made this decision without asking me what I think about it, which is also one reason why I can't do it. I know that Shirley hasn't have had it easy, but I won't help her by marrying her, but my mother doesn't seem to understand that."

C.C shook her head and sniffed little. "I know Lelouch, but I … saw how much Shirley really cares about you. I saw when she … kissed you before and it just feels so wrong to take you away from her. I know that she wouldn't do it if it was the other way around."

Lelouch kissed C.C again to show her how much he loved her. "C.C, I promise you that in some way I will fix this. I won't let my parents take away the thing that makes me happy, make me smile and laugh. Don't worry, I will think out something."

**xxxLLCCxxx**

The church was filled with people. His parents and their relatives that was still alive, Shirley's father, Joseph Fenette and some friends to his mom and dad. Lelouch stood next to the priest and waited for Shirley to walk in through the gates. He felt nervous for what he had in front of him. But now he couldn't turn back, it was too late for that.

Suddenly the church organ begun to play and the gate opened. Shirley was walking towards him with a big smile on her lips and sparkling eyes. She wore a white, long dress that filled her body shape perfectly and made her look even more beautiful then she was. Lelouch got filled with sadness towards this happy young girl in front of him. He didn't want to do this, but he also knew that if he didn't him and C.C would never be together.

When Shirley reached Lelouch the priest began to talk. Meanwhile he did Lelouch took a deep breathe and turned to Shirley. He looked her deep in the eyes and managed to fill himself with enough courage to say what he had to say.

"Shirley Fenette, do you take Lelouch Lamperouge to your husband?" The priest asked her.

"Yes, I do. I really do." She answered immediately.

"And do you, Lelouch take Shirley Fenette to your wife?"

Lelouch took Shirley's hands and said with such a huge voice that everyone in the church should hear him: "Shirley, I am really sorry to tell you this but … I can't marry you. I don't love you in that way, only as a friend. You are a really great friend, but nothing else for me. I have met another girl that fills my heart with love and makes me happier then I've been for months. I am really sorry about this, Shirley, I truly am."

Everyone gasped at Lelouch's proclaim, including his parents as he looked at Shirley with sad eyes, knowing he just broke her heart into pieces. "It's Cecilia, isn't it?" Shirley finally asked with sadly after silence.

"Yes"

Too much Lelouch's surprise, Shirley put a hand on his cheek caressed it and responded with a sad smile. "Go to her Lulu! I can see that she's the only one who can make you happy!"

Lelouch once again smiled sadly and kissed Shirley on lip gently for the last time. "Thank you for understand, Shirley" When Lelouch walked out from the church it was really quiet. The only one that actually smiled was Shirley that understood Lelouch's feelings.

**xxxLLCCxxx**

On the beach, C.C sat on the same bench she and Lelouch had been sitting on one week ago. She felt … sad. Sad for what Lelocuh had done to Shirley, but at the same time she felt happy for that Lelouch choose her instead of Shirley.

"C.C…" she heard a voice say behind her. "I am here now."

"Lelouch …" C.C turned around and looked at her lover who kneed before her. He held up a small box in front of her. He slowly opened it and inside C.C could see a small gold ring with a little diamond on it.

"Will you marry me….Cecilia Celeste?"

C.C slowly got down on her knees in front of Lelouch with her hands shakily taking the ring from Lelouch not knowing if this was all or dream or was in fact was real. As she looked over the ring and seeing this was in fact real she lunged at Lelouch crying out, "YES, YES, YES, YES, OF COURSE I WILL." and kissed him as fiercely as she could when she answered.

After five minutes later, they pulled away each other for air. "Thank you my witch, for being here and want to live the rest of your life with me."

"Thank you my warlock, for escorting me home that raining day. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be here with you now." C.C smiled and nuzzled Lelouch's nose against her own. "I love you, Lelouch Lamperouge."

"And I love you, Cecilia Celeste." Then the both young, new engaged teenagers met in a kiss that showed them both how much they cared for each other.

**The End**


End file.
